skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hidden War
The Hidden War is an experimental event held during Skyrates 2.5 in which the Hidden Fleet invaded Skytopia. The event officially began on April 26th,Lord Gilbert. Hidden War's Beginning, 26 April 2010. but had opened for testing on the 21st.Lord Gilbert. Hidden War Testing, 21 April 2010. Storyline :The Hidden War occurs shortly after the Legacy Operation.''Lord Gilbert. Vignettes of the Legacy, 22 Jan 2010. Former Guildmaster Verron Kadath is confirmed to have been captured, but was granted a pardon by the Jade Hand in order to leverage his experience with ancient artifacts.Lord Gilbert. Vignettes of the Legacy.Hyashi, Chesterfield Taft. The War Begins, 12 May 2010. Gameplay Skyland control The factions were cooperating as ''Skytopia and so, rather than competing with each other, each faction was given control of 10 skylands at the beginning of the war. Factions could voluntarily transfer control of a skyland to another faction as long as it was not controlled by the Hidden Fleet. Timeline *Early in the event, the Hidden Fleet lacked any goals and was guided by Chesterfield Taft and the use of faction powers. Although initially attacking from Grottopolis and Uurwerk,nehp. Nehp gears up for war, 26 April 2010. players eventually herded the Hidden Fleet to the south east, allowing Phillipia and Tehras to fall to overwhelming fleet presence. Other skylands, notably Olio and Alpha 7,Ellington. ERN War Journals, 7 May 2010. also fell but were Purged by the Earthen Order. *Around May 13th, the Fleet launched a vicious (and unintended)Chesterfield Taft. Just so we're clear..., 13 May 2010. assault on the northern skylands, capturing AleutKippei. The Fall of Aleut, a Raptor Defense Squad story, 14 May 2010. and Alpha 5. *On May 18th, the Hidden Fleet, attempting to establish a proper foothold, launched an assault on all of Skytopia's outer skylands.Chesterfield Taft. Hidden Fleet Incoming!, 17 May 2010. :...Skytopia...we see you... / ...we know you... / ...you will be silenced. —Tertius, Secundus and Primus of the Hidden Fleet *The liberation of Aleut occurred around the 22nd.Batty Den. The Fall of Aleut, 23 May 2010. *On May 25th, the Hidden Fleet factional powers were implemented,Chesterfield Taft. Hidden Fleet Abilities, 25 May 2010. coinciding with an escalation in the intensity of their attack. :...let the skies shake before us... —Primus *The 25th also marked a Skytopian counter-attack at Alpha 5; with the Earthen Order's Purge the Wicked and Blessed Cache abilities forming the backbone of any Skytopian counter-attack, the Hidden Fleet launched a punitive attack against Lhasa. :''...hunting... ...Earthen Order...we come for you...'' —Tertius Bugs During testing and again during the event, the game's timer went into overdrive, causing the game to think that years of real time had passed. Although repaired as best the devs were able, some visual elements that relied on the timer continued to display 700+ day durations.Chesterfield Taft. Oops - 5/6/2010, 7 May 2010. References External links *The War Begins *The Hidden War - Official Rules Thread (preview version) *Exciting Hidden War Stuff - chatlog involving Chesterfield Taft. *Hidden War Leaders and roleplay guides *The Hidden War [New Skyrates World Event] - original announcement Category:History